The Scary Human
by Love Magic
Summary: Random oneshot. Rated T for violence


**Edward OC, drama/romance, rated T for violence**

**This is a completely random one shot. I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic where the human girl is able to take care of herself and not need a prince charming to come and save her.**

**I don't own twilight. I do own the scary human in this story though.**

The Cullen's looked on horrified as James stalked Anna. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took a step back.

Edward was struggling against the bonds that held him in place to no avail.

James laughed a menacing laugh and Anna shivered, "I'm going to make you beg for death, and your mate here is going to watch"

Blue eyes found topaz. Edward watched helpless as Anna seem to be looking for something in his eyes. The fear slowly faded and Edward inhaled sharply when he saw absolute fury take its place.

Her glare was like ice as she looked at James and stopped moving, her instincts taking over.

James chuckled, "you're going to fight me human?"

Anna didn't answer as her eyes swept around the clearing. Laurent had all the Cullen's frozen by his gift.

"No, leave her alone!" Edward snarled and Laurent slapped him. No one was expecting Anna's reaction.

She jumped at James and suddenly Edward could hear screaming. His mouth fell open when he saw James's face burning.

Laurent snarled and stepped away from the Cullen's, his concentration wavering. Anna's face contorted into pure hatred and every vampire felt a moment of unease. She completely ignored Laurent instead darting forward to burn more of James

Edward watched in a mix of horror and fascination as the human used her agility to dodge the vampire's feeble throws.

Anna was on her tip toes moving quickly as she could. She lit James's arms next and completely ignored his cries of pain. She had given into _her_ animal side and her teeth clamped shut when she turned her murderous glare on Laurent. How dare he slap Edward? She knew it couldn't have hurt but it was do degrading.

James suddenly yelled something in a foreign language and Carlisle snarled. Anna was distracted for a second as she had never heard such a sound from the compassionate doctor.

Laurent grinned and slapped Esme, earning growls from everyone in the family.

Anna froze in her anger as Laurent, still sneering punched Edward who doubled up in pain. A low hiss escaped her lips as she turned and saw James half burnt face leering at her.

"You can run now and we'll only kill them" he laughed and Laurent joined in.

"Anna run" Edward yelled as Laurent slapped him once more. Anna bent casually and burnt the rest of James.

Her face whipped around and she seem to forget James, who was screaming. She strode forward, her eyes intent on Laurent, "what do you think James keeps you around Laurent?"

The vampire hissed but couldn't move as he had to concentrate on the Cullen's

They watched horrified as Anna edged closer, her eyes almost black and her stance almost vampire like.

"Any ideas?"

Edward struggled more, desperate to get her away but she threw him a look. It was both frightening and pleading.

"Do you honestly believe he loves you?" Anna smiled sweetly at Laurent, almost skipping her way over to them, her hands behind her back.

The Cullen's were confused but Edward and Jasper caught the second of doubt in Laurent

"That's right, you've never heard of another gay vampire have you?" Anna asked casually, her eyes drifting over the Cullen's momentarily lingering on Jasper who got what she was doing. He stopped struggling and started using his gift to influence Laurent very subtly

"Shut up human" Laurent suddenly lashed out, his fist connecting with Anna's shoulder. Edward roared in anger as Anna's shoulder dislocated.

The girl didn't break her gaze with Laurent who, unable to get a reaction out of her, slapped Edward yet again.

The anger seem to motivate Anna. Esme shivered involuntarily as Anna's voice was eerily calm as she spoke, "Come on now, we both know he kept you around for your gift"

Laurent lost his concentration and lunged forward. Before Edward could get his arms around Laurent, the dark vampire screamed but his cried were mixed with Anna's.

It only took a second for the vampires to realise what had happened. Anna had burnt Laurent's arm as well but he had broken some ribs and her leg.

Her eyes were still on fire though and she staggered forward and lit fire to the rest of Laurent before falling to a heap on the ground.

Edward was at her side at once, shaking with tearless sobs, "Anna, Anna please stay with me"

Carlisle took a second to compose himself and knelt down beside Anna who gritted her teeth, "shoulder" she hissed

Carlisle nodded as, "this is going to hurt"

She turned her face away and bit down on Edward's arm as Carlisle slid her shoulder into place. Edward felt Anna go limp in his arms but her heart was still beating.

Jasper and Emmett were throwing wood to the fires, to make them burn out faster. Rosalie and Esme had run to the house to get it ready for Anna.

Alice helped Carlisle brace her knee as Edward held her, sobbing tearlessly into her hair.

"Edward" Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder

The mind reader looked up, his eyes full of relief, sorrow, and anger

"We have to get her back"

Edward nodded and gathered her in his arms and began running.

---

Anna opened her eyes to a bright light. She could hear a beeping sound next to her and something was taped underneath her nose and raised her hand to investigate. Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist

She looked up and her heart leaped at the sight of Edward, he looked exhausted but he smiled when he saw that she was awake.

As she looked into his almost black eyes she remembered what had happened and she felt horrified that Edward might leave her, after witnessing what a monster she was.

Edward heard her heart accelerate, "sshh, don't worry love, you're safe" he murmured placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

She could feel the shame build up and pulled her hand away, and averted her eyes as well.

Edward was confused when she pulled her hand away but then understood. She finally realised what monsters they were and wanted nothing to do with them. He felt like his dead heart had been ripped from him but he knew it was what was best for her.

Anna's eyes met Edward's and he was surprised to see the tears. She took a deep breath, wincing slightly before speaking. Her voice sounded defeated, "its Ok Edward, I understand, you don't have to say it"

He frowned in confusion, wishing once again he could read her mind, "Whatever do you mean?"

A slightly puzzled expression crossed her features, "weren't you going to say that you never wanted to see me again?"

Edward stared at her dumbfounded and it took him a moment to find his voice, "what? Why?"

She looked away, but not before he saw the shame and regret, "because I ...I...killed them"

As soon as the words registered in his brain he hissed angrily. Anna looked up startled but Edward placed his hands on both sides of her face, "you think I would not see you because you killed those..." he couldn't find a right word, "animals?"

She bit her lips, looking down, "no...I mean...I was horrible"

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself down, not even noticing the burn in his throat, "Anna"

She glanced up

"Anna what you did you did in self defence and you saved all our lives as well. And those two deserved much worse" he added, his eyes darkening in anger

"Oh" she exhaled, "so you don't care that I killed...?"

Edward shook his head, "no, I've been much worse" he looked down

Anna placed her un- bandaged hand on his cheek, making him look down, "now you know how I feel"

Edward suddenly did understand. He didn't care if she had killed.

"I guess I do" he smiled faintly, and then looked at her curiously, "how did you...?"

Anna swallowed and moved his hand so she could hold it in her small warm hand. It took her a moment to answer, "I knew that it would hurt you to watch him kill me" she looked up worriedly when Edward's hand clenched into a fist

He took a moment to calm down and asked her to continue. She took a deep breath and continued now looking into his eyes, "and he said he would make me beg for death. That pissed me off. When Laurent slapped you" Her hands clenched into fists and her jaw clenched, her eyes flashing dangerously. Edward rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb and she sighed, "Of course then he hit Esme and I had to take a second to stop myself from strangling Laurent. He hit you again and I lost it" she admitted and suddenly blushed

"What is it?" Edward asked intrigued

She sighed, her cheeks still pink, "I know it couldn't have hurt but at the time I was only thinking, 'he's mine'" She blushed harder and fidgeted, her eyes downcast

Edward stared at Anna in awe. It was the same possessiveness he felt over her. He gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up, "when Laurent touched you I was thinking the same"

She smiled, "you know I'm already yours"

"As I am yours" Edward smiled and kissed her

**Fin**


End file.
